Rise of the Dark Guardians
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: After a warsat crashes into the tower, crminal activity in the city begin to pop up and all evidence points to the Gaurdians are to blame. But are they?
1. Chapter 1

At the Guardian's tower it was more quiet then normal. Aside from the Vanguard and the workers it was mostly quiet due to the fact most of the Guardians where out dealing with a rumoured incoming Hive and Fallen incursion. Only a few Guardians stayed in the tower to defend the city. The hanger was the only place where any major activity was happening. Thanks to the Hive Dreadnought appearing there was plenty of damaged ships trying to prevent Hive ships from getting any further.

With Amanda out there was only a skeleton crew made up of Frames and night workers. The foreman on duty was Darius, a shipwright an Apprentice of Amanda herself. A ship came in battered and bruised with some armour palates missing. It docked in the hanger allowing the Guardian to disembark from it. This Guardian had white and black armour and from the looks of it, it was pretty new. The Guardian took off their helmet showing to be a she, and a Titan at that. Darius came up to the Guardian and looked at the ship with the Titan.

"Took a bit of a fight did ya?" he asked.

"Yep, managed to rout a few hive Tomb ships back to Saturn. Anything new happen?" she asked.

"No not really other then the Speaker is spooked about something."

"Well he's always spooked about something. I'm going for a drink." she said walking away while waving.

Darius just smile as he looked at the damage of the ship. It would take quite a few plates on it and Arc welding for hours to get the ship space worthy again. Looking down at the data pad he typed in a few keys in and put the ship on for emergency maintenance. The Titan looked over to her ship and blew a kiss for it before she continued walking. Once Darius finished typing in he walked over to a few crates nearby and looked over them. Unknown to him a shadow cam from the ship that just docked. But just then an alarm sounded.

"ALERT, ALERT INCOMING A FALLING WARSAT HAS BEEN DETECTED HEADDING FOR THE TOWER ALL PERSONEL BRASE YOURSELF'S." the megaphones said.

Civilians and Guardians grabbed the nearest solid thing they could get hold of as a boom sounded. A fireball in the sky fell towards them and slammed into the tower and into a lightly populated area of the city.

"SHIT!" an Exo warlock said as he let go of the railing he was on and looked out at the damage.

Plenty of Guardian's and Civilians followed suit and looked out off the plaza to where the Warsat landed. Just then the tower began to shake. Gently at first but then the sound of screeching metal, several of the villain's then began to panic.

"THE WARSAT MUST HAVE DONE STRUCTRAL DAMAGE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" one of the workers said.

With that everyone including the vanguard and vendors and the speaker ran toward the hanger. A few of the Guardians stayed behind to get people into the hanger and onto ships. Police dropships had already got the word and came up to get the civilians off. The police dropship's where rounded at the front and sides with a rectangular shape and two tilt-jet's on the wings. The middle opened up allowing the workers to get on. Each ship could only hold about 30 before taking off. With one ship all another dropship came in and picked up the next load.

The second load of people was getting on as the tower began to tilt slightly. While this was happening the Speaker was in the tower north trying to grab what he could. After all the place could be rebuild but some things couldn't, records where one of those things and he needed as many as he could. As he picked up what he could a loud bang sounded and the Speaker fell forwards with a hole in his head. His ghost didn't even have the chance to revive him as it fell to the floor dead. In the hanger the last civilian got onto the police the ship waited for the Speaker but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Cayde asked.

"Dunno!" yelled an Exo warlock.

"We cannot stay I'm taking off NOW!" yelled the police pilot.

"Wait!" Ikora yelled but the pilot took no notice as the doors closed and the ship took off.

As the ship flew into the city limits those who where unloaded watched as the top of the tower fell into the tower loading area crushing vehicles and supply. It landed with a boom and a thud, the people watching just stared in shock as their headquarters for the passed few years was gone in a moment. Once the shock was gone several of the Guardians moved up to the Warsat and began to Transmat the sat back into space.

While this was going on a Awoken Warlock and Human Titan where rummaging with police and other Guardians to find valuables. The warlock was a light blue skinned female with shining red hair, the Titan next to her had brown hair and a black striped mark down his right eye.

"Gezz this place is a mess." the warlock said.

"Tell me about it Maya." the titan said looking around. "Used to know a guy who I sued to know did Architecture, this can be repaired with little trouble."

"Why in the hell did Rasputin do this?" Maya asked.

"I got a nagging feeling that this wasn't Rasputin's doing."

As the two moved through the scrap from the former tower. They moved through what used to be the outfitters, when a body clad in white came into sight. Outside the Vanguard leaders had gotten a communication console up, they needed to tell the Guardians what happened. But that was Cayde's and Ikora's job while Commander Zavala was on the comms with the Reef about temporary housing for the Guardians off world while the tower was repaired.

"Attention all Guardians this is Cayde of the Vanguard, a Warsat has crashed into the tower causing the top half of the structure to fall. The tower is down for at least two weeks as far a we can tell." he said keeping an eye on Zavala who was currently talking to Petra, but after a few moments his thumb went up. "But the Awoken in the Reef have agreed to be a base of operations for Guardians until the tower is fixed. More news will come as soon as we get it." with that me placed the message on repeat and on high encrypted channels. "Well with that done, has anyone seen the Speaker?" he asked looking around.

"Here." said a males voice.

Everyone turned to face a Titan who came out of the Wreckage with the Speaker in his arms. At first people where joyous to see him but then noticed the lack of movement and the wound in his head.

"The Speaker is dead, but what's more he was murdered." the Titan said.

Everyone from the police to the faction leaders to the rest of the Guardians just stood in silence. The de-facto leader of the city was killed in their own tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last City Police station was the largest concentration of the city's police force. Located in the centre district of the city, this is where trainees, prisoners and the leadership of the police was. Granted their job was more or less easy due to the fact most of the civilians tried to avoid committing crimes for whatever reason. Today was mostly a sad day as in the morgue the corpse of the Speaker lay on a metal bed with his top and helmet off. His face told his age to all, the wrinkles and stubs of white hair on his face showed how he could be a grandfather.

The morgue doctor just sighed as she looked at the old man. She wore a white coat which had an orange stripe down her left side and a light blue stripe down her right side. The orange showed her rank as a doctor and the blue showed that she was part of the police. Walking up to the metal bed she looked at the man and looked at the data pad she had in her hand.

"Subject, the speaker." she dictated to the pad as she moved her ginger hair out of her eyes. "Age of the subject is around 350 years old with white hair beginning to show. Cause of death is due to a point blank shot to the head and loss of light within the body."

With a gloved hand she turned his head and looked at the entry wound. "Black powder scarring can be seen on the hair and skin indicating that the shooter was at least a few feet away." she said as she strained his head again. "Beginning scan." she said as she taped a few keys on her pad.

The machine on which the Speaker was on began to moan and a mobile arm with a green light shined down on the Speaker. As it shined down on his body the flesh could not be seen only his bones could be seen. The arm then moved up and down his body slowly. As it moved the place where it used to shine showed his skin once again. The arm moved up and down a few more times before stopping and transmitted the into to the doctor's pad.

Once it was downloaded which only took a few seconds she looked at it. As she did her eyes widened in a mix of horror and shock.

"No that cannot be right." she said looking at the Speak and back at the pad.

She moved up towards the Speak once again and looked at the wound in the man's head. There was a brass casing for a bullet, she reached and picked it up and looked at it. It was too small to be one from the Cabal and the others of the forces darkness used energy weapons. She took it over to a smaller scanner and placed it on the pad before turning the machine on. A blue light shined on it with a square grid scanning it for a few moments before stopping and sending the info to her pad. Her eyes widened this time with outright horror.

 _Round fired by a legendary handcannon registered by the Vanguard._ The pad read after all the material and rifling information.

"No way." as all she could mutter.

OOOOO

The Guardians got buy as the constructors worked on repairing the tower. But most of them stood in a circle and had their heads bowed in respect for the Speaker and waited for his body to be returned to be cremated. Commander Zavala stood in a tent which acted as the Guardian's HQ for the time being. He like the others stood in silence while Lord Shaxx did his part but worked on the Crucible matches for now as one of the main things he did was work from the tower to make sure Guardians where following the rules.

But aside from training Crucible matches had become a popular show across the city despite it being a form of training. This was one of the reason's why a few Guardians formed teams to battle each other. These Guardians in particular used to be sports people playing football, basketball and others. The Crucible became one of these sports to them. But since the tower was don he had to postpone all Crucible matches and send the Guardians there to the Reef.

But just then Cayde entered the tent with speed.

"Shaxx, Zavala you both need to come and see this." he said in alarm.

Shaxx, Zavala and Ikora exited the tent with Cayde taking the lead. Once outside all of them looked on in shock. Police vans and VTOL's began to surround them with yellow tape being set up 15 meters from the makeshift encampment. The police where armed in riot armour and each of them had ether an auto rifle and pistol or shotgun and pistol. Their faces where covered by tinted faceplates as they moved about their duty. As this happened Guardians took notice as well as several civilians who where trying to get autographs from some Guardians.

One Guardian walked up to a police officer.

"Hey man what are you doing?" he asked in a polite manner but the officer wasn't so polite as he spun round and pointed a pistol at the man's head.

"Back away from the line sir." he said forcefully.

The Guardian just stood there starring at the gun in his face as his Ghost materialised.

"Maybe we should do as he said." the Ghost said.

Taking the small AI's advice the Titan Guardian backed off allowing for the cop to lower his gun and stood at attention looking on at the camp made up of tents. Zavala then saw a police chief walk passed the line with four guards and walked up to them.

"Commander Zavala," she greeted. "Forgive me for this but can we go somewhere private?"

The commander showed her into the HQ tent. The Vanguard and Chief entered the tent with Lord Shaxx behind. The Vanguard and the Crucible handler then took their place around a long oval table as the Chief took off her helmet to show a young short blond haired woman. Her green eyes looked from one to the other as she took out a small plastic bag and placed it in front of her.

"During the investigation on who killed the Speaker we found this." she said. "It's a casing fragment."

"So?" Cayde asked in his non caring manner but he was only doing this to hide his true feelings.

"The round was shot from a Vanguard pistol of legendary status, and only one group of people have access to that kind of weapon."

"Your saying that a Guardian killed the Speaker?" Zavala asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


	3. Chapter 3

At the Cosmodrome a dark figure made it though one of the entrance to the warmind's bunker. Rasputin had always been quite and lonely as he like it like that, but when people enter his bunker... he was pissed no doubt. But as he looked at the figure it looked like one of the City's Guardian's with the armour and weapons but something was off. However he had to limit it's movements which he did by closing off area's and changed the codes.

Whoever it was was armed with a Vanguard shotgun and a Dead orbit pulse rifle. Despite the shadow on the figure he could make out the outline of both the weapon markings and the registry of the weapon as he had seen it on other Guardians. But as he watched the movements of this Guardian was odd. Currently he had a bit of a Taken incursion but his automated defences was already taking care of it.

What was odd was that when the Guardian passed a group of Taken they took no notice of him or her. That was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. He needed to contact the other Guardian's about this.

OOOOO Last city Guardian tower Police lock-down zone.

Maya sat next to a lit large fire just staring into it, as did several other Guardians. They couldn't believe that one of them killed the Speaker. But the evidence was there, rounds don't lie...and nether does the tech they use. The media got a hold of this but the response was mixed from the more conservative groups condemning the Guardians and wanting them to disband. But the other side understood that it maybe was just one and not the rest.

As the Guardians looked into the fire some of them had their arms around their partners. While the area was under lock-down anyone who had a relationship to the Guardians such as wife, husband or children were allowed to enter. But some of the Guardians who had families just sat in silence as their family's said they didn't want a killer in the family. Maya looked at her gloved hand and wonder what was in store now as a red and white armoured Titan sat next to her.

"Not feeling too well?" he asked.

"Cam, you know me!" she said playfully before she looked at his armour.

Cam as he was known wore the Crest of Alpha Lupi as he found it on a Engram. Luck was on his side when he found it not to mention it saved his life more then once. Before cam could talk a Exo-Titan Guardian walked up to the group around the fire with a bag in hand.

"Hey guys, I managed to get the beer." he said before taking the can out one by one and throwing them to each of the Guardians around the fire.

They all caught one and stood up, they then opened the can but no one took the first drink.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" asked a human male warlock.

"To the Speaker." Cam said rising his can with the others following.

"To the Speaker." they all said before taking a drink.

"May find those responsible." Cam whispered before taking a sip.

"GUARIDANS!" Cayde yelled grabbing the attentions of the ones around the fire. "Rasputin's on the line! We need all those who can speak Golden Russian."

Almost instantly the Guardians moved into the tent as fast as they could. The Cryptarchs where already working on the language. Looking at each other the Guardians then got to work themselves with Maya and Cam helping out. But when Cam looked up he couldn't see Shaxx or Zavala.

"Cayde, where's the two big shot's?" he asked.

"Ah one of the companies that make ships and weapons for us called them. Said something about a walker tank." Cayde said.

OOOOO

Lord Shaxx and Commander Zavala walked down a long corridor with a man in a business suit on. Unlike the other Guardians the Vanguard could leave at will since they were on the police transports at the time of the Speakers death.

"Since the collapse my company has been working on war machines to face the darkness. One of the things that we noticed when we looked into our history was that we were ill prepared. Since then we have been working to improve our war machines." he said as he stopped in front of a glass wall.

The two battle hardened warriors looked into to see a 14 foot mechanised robot being constructed. It had bent legs which made it more stable to support the weapons. The top part which was little more then a frame with planned arms and top half for rocket launchers. While still incomplete the two could tell that it could do damage, and maybe even help to reach a new golden.

"This is the Knight Mk 4, we found schematics from Venus and Mars thanks to the Vanguard. Like some things from Golden it was inferior to the darkness war machines so we have made several upgrades to it." the man said.

"Do you have a working model?" Zavala asked.

"Yes this way." the man said and took the two though a door to the right leading onto an assembly line.

The two looked on to see hundreds of knight's ready and waiting for war.

"Tested and perfected, we cannot duplicate AI technology as such these machines are made for regular people. Weapons include duel heavy machine guns, two fusions guns and quad rocket launches. But not for Guardian, those are next door."

He then took the two to the next hanger along. As they walked in both Shaxx and Zavala where awestruck at what they could see. Row upon row of robots similar to Exo's but without a mouth and more angular with wings on the back stood in meet rows.

"I present the Jump-Sentinels. A Gaurdian fire-team found the plans in Japan, I believe the city was named Tokyo. They are a combination of the Knight and a jumpship the perfect weapon for a Gaurdian."


End file.
